


Ricocheting endurance

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Logan, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor has trapped Logan and makes sure to make him beg.





	Ricocheting endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: spread open! I enjoyed writing this, I love making Logan suffer XD
> 
> Also I apologize in advance if I won't able to post the next fics regularly because I have a fever right now and I cannot write in this condition.

Victor could hear Logan’s moans from outside the room he had imprisoned him in. He grinned before opening the door.

In front of him, kneeled on the ground, was Wolverine, naked and covered in sweat. His ankles and wrists were cuffed to a ring behind him on the floor, forcing him to expose his front. He had a dentist gag keeping his mouth slightly open, some drool coming out of the corners and dripping from his chin on his chest. A faint buzz hinted he was sitting on a vibrator shoved inside him, which explained his flushed skin and moaning perfectly. It also explained why his cock-ringed dick was dripping pre-cum.

Despite the situation he was in, as soon as Victor walked in the room Logan glared at him.

Sabretooth chuckled.

-C’mon, don’t look at me like that. We both know you like it.-

He kicked his captive’s rock hard erection lightly, making him whine a little.

Wolverine’s glare just got more fiery at that.

Victor crushed it lightly under the sole of his shoe, enjoying Logan’s painful groan.

The latter was trembling from the pain, his eyes shut tightly to keep tears from falling down his cheeks, a couple peeking out of the corners anyway.

-What’s wrong, runt? Your cock is so hard it hurts?- Sabretooth mocked him.

When he lifted his foot, Logan sighed in relief, blinking a few times to push his tears back before glaring at his torturer again.

Creed grabbed his prisoner’s chin to force him to look at him.

-You know I _will_ make you beg.- he promised with a grin.

Wolverine’s glare didn’t falter, but the shiver down his spine betrayed his true feelings. He knew the other was right and he was terrified by it. He would have no choice but to give up and it would be humiliating. But he wouldn’t give up so easily!

Victor chuckled.

-You still look too stubborn. Maybe I should leave you here for a few more hours.- he threatened.

Logan eyes widened in horror. He didn’t know how much time had passed since the beginning of his torture, but he surely couldn’t take it much longer!

-You could beg me now, you know.- Sabretooth reminded him with an evil grin.

The prisoner hesitated. He couldn’t stand that torture for too long, that was true, but he couldn’t just give up like that!

-Time’s up, runt. See you later.- Victor interrupted his train of thoughts.

He let go of him and walked out, ignoring his angry and panicked moans.

Logan shouted and cried and moaned as loud as he could for what seemed like an eternity, trying to get the other’s attention, but to no avail.

Creed came back after a few hours as promised, finding his victim shuddering with sobs, tears streaming down his face. He grinned in victory.

-Poor Logan, you must be in so much pain right now.- he mocked him, getting on one of his knees to look him in the eyes. –Are you ready to beg now?-

It took a while for Wolverine to understand and nod. He mumbled something unintelligible against the gag.

-Good boy.-

Victor patted his head, then slid his hand down to his cheek to reach a cogwheel, turning it to open the gag more.

Logan moaned in pain, feeling the metal push his teeth further apart.

Sabretooth stood up again, unzipping his jeans and freeing his soft dick. He grinned in amusement when his victim pulled on his cuffs to reach it.

-You already know what to do, uh?- he joked.

He guided his dick towards Logan’s face, purposefully missing his mouth a few times just to see him desperately trying to get it in. When he had enough he shoved it all inside, grabbing his victim’s hair to keep him still.

He watched him gag for a moment before starting to move back and forth, enjoying the hot wetness surrounding him.

He was getting hard quickly, helped by Logan’s tongue and moans, by his shivers and gagging, the hero’s drool staining his pants every time his nose was buried in Victor’s blond pubic hairs.

Sabretooth thrust hard and deep down the other’s throat, enjoying his strangled moans almost as much as his gagging around him.

It didn’t take him too long to come, pulling out just enough to spurt on Logan’s tongue.

The latter winced at the salty taste filling his mouth, but since he was unable to swallow or spit he was forced to keep it there, a part of it flowing out together with his drool.

Victor was happy to see he still had a begging expression, which fit his whorish look perfectly.

He finally let go of his hair, walking around him to untie his cuffs from the ring on the floor.

Logan found his face pressed on the floor, his hands still tied behind his back and his ass high in the air. He shouted in pleasure and pain when Creed grabbed the vibrator inside him and used it to fuck him. He was trembling from head to toe, his throat hurt from all the shouting and screaming and the just finished fucking. His eyes unfocused from the sensory overload, his tears and drool and his torturer’s cum forming a small pool under his cheek. When Victor decided to remove it from inside his victim it made a popping sound. He licked his lips at the sight of Logan’s hole rhythmically opening and closing in front of him, waiting to be filled again. He didn’t let it wait.

He thrust his dick as deep as he could inside him, satisfied only when his crotch touched Wolverine’s butt. He immediately started to ram into him, making him shout so loud that his voice cracked.

Logan’s knees hurt even more than before by then, the rough fucking making them scrape against the floor; his cheek hurt for the same reason, while Victor’s claws scratched the other side of his head. But he could barely feel them with the throbbing pain in his dick, his need for release denied for too long.

It got worse when Sabretooth started to masturbate him. His voice came out as loud and painful as ever, his toes curled, his fists tightened so much that his short nails dug deep into their palms.

Creed was moaning in pleasure, getting off on the pain he was inflicting as much as on the warm, tight ass he was fucking. The runt’s insides were wrapping him perfectly, contracting convulsively and giving him so much pleasure!

He came deep inside his victim, but he didn’t stop. He kept on fucking him, coming again and again, until his own cum dripped out of Logan’s hole as he was thrusting inside him.

When he was finally satisfied he unloaded as deep as he could in him one last time, ripping the cock-ring from Wolverine’s congested dick.

The latter finally got the release he had been begging for, the pool of pre-cum under him getting wider as he was allowed to come. He shouted so loud that his voice got rougher, trembling from head to toe before collapsing.

He was so tired that he barely whined in complaint when Victor pulled out of him.

-You’re a pathetic bitch.- Creed mocked.

But his words went unheard, Logan was already losing consciousness and falling into a deep sleep.

When he woke up he was alone and free, shivering from the cold. He was still naked and drenched in sweat, drool and cum. As his eyes focused again he noticed a piece of paper on top of his clothes.

_See you next time, runt._


End file.
